The Fourth Great Shinobi War
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: The Ninja world is about to change forever and no one can stop it. Sequal to Puppies 8, Mistakes 0.
1. The Arrival

The Fourth Great Shinobi War

**A/N: Here it is!**

I open my eyes, sweat coating my body. Itachi draped over me, his low breathing in my ear. His breathing is deep-not surprising- but it's pained as well. His illness is affecting him even now. I want to save him- but- _but _his Uchiha pride stands in the way. Why is it that he cant be picky when it comes to the food he eats, what we watch on tv or even the hilimiliation that he is put through when with the guys- but _this _has to be something is one hundered percent certain of. Nothing can change his mind.

I want to just rush to Kohona and just... _make _Sasuke forgive him! I would just pumble him into the dirt if he didn't. I want them to get along agian and most of all, I want them to see each other as the people they are, not the monsters that everyone makes them out to be. I would do anything to achive that.

They deserve that happiness, if anyone in the world.

"Don't think about Sasuke and I," Itachi whispers, out of breath. As of lately he is tired a lot more and is more likely to catch something and yet-once again!- he refuses to let me help him. "It only bums you out."

I snort and hug my sweating weasel, "Of course it does," I whisper into his heaving chest. "You are dying and you wont let me help you at all! What am I suppose to do other then be bummed out? Laugh? Cause that's not gonna happen just so you know."

Itachi is quiet for a few moments, his breath evening out, before he says, "I'm handling it. Once I've spoken to Sasuke, I'll allow you to heal me, but not until then."

I pull back and stare at my nearly unseeing weasel. His pure black eyes hone in on my body but unable to find my face. "I wish I could see you..." he says softly, eyes sadden. I open my mouth to retort but he continues before I get the chance, "When I am forgiven by my little brother, Sakura, not before then. I told you."

Pouting, I lay my head back down on Itachi's steadily breathing chest. His breathing has evened out-which is good. I close my eyes and let the slow inhale and exhale of the air in Itachi's chest lead me into a pleasent sleep.

* * *

I'm going back to the village. It's been about 9 days since I left to come out here. I told Lady Tsunade that I was investigating a disturbence that was called in. I did... like 3 days ago. I went and did that right away. Turned out that there was a bunch of bandits out there stealing Old Man Renold's cattle.

My puppies and I took care of them quickly and then went to searching for Pein's hidden village. I've only been in the base for about a day and a half. Now I must return so no one get's suspicious.

I kiss Itachi's lips as he bids me farwell. Hidan and Kakuzu are my escorts to the edge of the fire country. Pein is way too paranoid.

"I'll talk to Sasuke about you," I tell him.

"Sakura, please just-" I turn on my heel and race off, still tired but not willing to argue with Itachi. I feel bad about being so rude but I didn't want him to say that he didn't wnat me to get involved. It makes me feel helpless. I used to always feel that, but not anymore. I will never feel like that again as long as I have the strength and will to fight.

"How are you feeling, brat?" Kakuzu asks, keeping even pace with me. Hidan on the other hand was further ahead of me. I purse my lips in thought. I _am _feeling better but Kakuzu's questions arn't always as straight forward as they seem.

I think about my answer carefully and speak slowly to judge his reaction. "Physically, I'm still a little shaken. Mentally, everything is still hazy and coming back as unfamiliar and yet familiar at the same time." I say, his reaction positive so I continue, jumping onto a branch as we enter the forest. "While on the other hand, I can't help but think about this war and what it means to the entire ninja populas."

Kakuzu's curious green eyes glide over to me. "Yes... very interesting." he says lowly.

"What a _boring _way of looking at things, Sakura," Hidan shouts from far up ahead. "And would you hurry the fuck up? I will leave both your sorry asses in the fucking dust!"

I laugh and speed up a bit more, being mindful of my energy.

Kakuzu growls deeply. "What an ass-cracker. I hope a bunch of riled up ANBU hear that big ass mouth of his and take him out." he snarls, speeding up past me and deeper into the forest to take out his partner.

What in the world am I going to say to Tsunade when I get back there? How can I convince her that we need to go to war with the Emperor? How do I tell her I'm with the Akatsuki? What the hell am I gonna do?

* * *

As I parted with Hidan and Kakuzu (turns out that Hidan is immune to getting not only decapitated, but having fire being breathed down his neck and then super cooled by ice cold water- it held no affect other then piss him off) I slow down, my energy sapping away. I'm kinda far from the village but I don't want to stop to rest because that would take more time.

Plus I have a soldier pill with me. That's a good thing.

I walk part of the way then pop the pill in and feel the energy return. Let's just hope it can get me all the way to the village before I have a major crash and pass out in the forest. If I get eaten by a giant snake, I will be so pissed.

I'm about 5 miles from the village, making great time. But something worries me... the entire forest has been silent for the past hour. I get closer and hear voices. Many voice, being unmindfully loud. I slow down and sneak forward, being weary. Is it an enemy? It can't be the sameuri, though, they would never be this careless. Or would they?

I push some bushes aside and gasp softly. It wasn't like 20 guys being really loud. It was roughly 5000 menand women talking quietly. They were in straight lines, but all looking at the people around then and making idle conversation. All were clad in different forms of armor. The majority were ninja. Strange thing, though, is that they were all from different countries.

There is a lightening village Jounin talking to a mist village ANBU. I also spot a man that looks like he's a laborer- like he had come straight from the feilds in the Grass country.

What the _hell _is going on?

I sneak way back to avoid being heard by _any _of the multiple ninjas in that large group. I circle around the large perimiter and head fast and frantic to the gates. I yell that I'm back to the guards but don't stop to sign myself back in. Is this war? Are these people here to fight? Why are they all from different countires?

I run into the tower and all the way up to my Master's office. The ANBU stationed there, stare at me a moment before knocking on the softly. "Ma'am, Miss Haruno is here. Shall we let her in?"

"Yes, let her in," my Master's voice is muffled. The door opens and I step in, then it closes behind me but I can't help but feel that I'm trapped in some kind of vice grip.

Lady Tsunade is sitting at her desk with the elders on either side of her with Shizune in the far corner with TonTon in her arms. There is two men in armer, one was Sand and the other was Rock, then there was a beast of a man before me. Standing at almost 7 feet with heavy, thick armer, dark curly black hair and blazing green eyes. His skin a dark brown from travling out in the blazing sun.

Finally, there is a man in the chair rght in front of my Master, sitting polietly in the offered chair. His hair also black but much shorter and he wasn't nearly as big maybe about 6 feet with identical green eyes, although they are pessimistic and calm. His skin also tanned to a golden brown. They both must of been travling for quite some time.

"General Tatsuba," my Master get's all our attention, "this is my pupil, Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is General Tatsuba from the Land of Rice Patties." she points to the man in the seat then to the big man standing before me, still watching me. "And this is General Mokiono from the Water Capital's guard."

I polietly shake both their hands, unsure now of what I wanted to say. One is from the Land of Rice Patties (by the way, I had no idea that they hand an army. I should probably do better study on the other lands) and the other is a guard in the Water countries' capital... that means this guy helps oversee the safty of the Daimio. Holy crap.

"So," I say slowly, standing next to my Master, catiously. I feel safe next to her. Lame, I know. "What is going on?"

"Generals Tatsuba and Mokiono have come here to ask for our help in attacking the Land of Iron." Tsunade says slowly. My jaw drops but before I can say anything she conitnues, "They want help to force all the sameuri off our Holy Lands."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who commented on Puppies 8, Mistake 0. How was this? Let me know what you think!**


	2. Holy Lands

The Fourth Great Shinobi War

**A/N: I am so sorry for the slow update! It's been so hecktic around here. It's summer and I've been babysitting and shooting for my movie. I then realised that I can't access my account without some help so I had to figure all that out and I've spent the last two hours writing/typing this out to be fricken greatful! :D So sorry, once again, for the wait! Please enjoy! **

Ok, so, I must have looked stupid. Like really stupid because how convenient can it get? I mean, the Akatsuki decide to go after the samurai and suddenly this group of rag tag Generals come to the Leaf claiming to be doing the same thing except now they got some course of action? I feel a trap around the corner or maybe some kind of way to screw over all of us.

"Uhhh... take back the Holy Lands?" I ask, unable to stop the confused blinking I've got going on.

The Holy Lands was named such because it's were all the shinobi got together and swore their allegiance to the Emperor and became the Five Great Nations. Each race of shinobi got their own Hidden Villages with the exception of the Leaf, it was formed a few years later by the First, Second and Madara Uchiha.

Even though it was basically a battle fields we consider the Holy Lands to actually be holy even though we know that they aren't. It's just something to call the place we all united metaphorically beneath one banner. Every ninja, no matter where he came from or what he did, is allowed safe passage to the Holy Lands.

"Yes," General Tatsuba says kindly, "Samurai have been occupying our lands for too long. We have done nothing over the years to show our disloyalty to the crown and yet they still don't trust us enough to dictate our own lands." his kind attitude got one of a chilling nature and bitter edges. His blazing green eyes, not so unlike my own, burn with a kind of fire that is actually quite admirable.

I frown, wanting to jump right on board the 'Boo-Samurai!' parade but my Hokage and mentor is right there, plus her first ANBU Captain is probably somewhere in this room. I need to be as normal and Sakura-like as possible.

I add as much suspicion and curiosity in my voice as convincingly possible before saying, "But I thought the entire reason for the samurai occupying the Holy Lands was so that we don't ever fight over it. It was something about this big argument some odd years ago between the Lighting and all the other villages fighting over how fair it was that the Lightning had such a precious place to all the Shinobi world in their lands. Am I wrong?" I ask, even though I know I'm not. Everyone knows this, it's like one of the first things you're taught as a Shinobi.

General Tatsuba raises an eyebrow and a quirk of a smile in the corner of his mouth. "Wow, looks like we've got ourselves a real smart one here." I... can't really tell if he's being sarcastic. Should I be worried?

General Mokiono continues his unblinking stare at me and to be completely honest, it's kinda freaking me out a bit.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, trying to keep every form of hostility from my voice.

The beast of a man didn't say anything for a few moments not until he turned to General Tatsuba and says, "The army will be anxious to be departing to our final stop. I will go and plan our next route." his voice as deep as I expected. He turns to my master, "My Lady, thank you for your time, elders, assistant, student, pig. I bid you all farewell."

He gives me one final look before leaving, closing the door behind him. General Tatsuba smiles pleasantly. "Please excuse my cousin. He's not a very social person. Now, my lady, is it alright for any ninja that wishes to join us, may? Or will that be too much of a burden?"

Tsunade looks away for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "Will you excuse us, General? I must speak to my elders alone. Shizune, Sakura, you leave as well."

I nod and bow in unison with Shizune, "Yes, my lady."

General Tatsuba stands and bows lightly. "Of course, Lady Tsunade. Take your time. I will be in the forest with my cousin planning, call me when you are ready to give me your answer."

With that, the three of us, and the two rouge shinobi at the door, head out. The general and his two guards escorting him away. Shizune sighs and lays TonTon on the floor while closing the door into Lady Tsunade's office to give them privacy. She turns to me and wipes black hair from her forehead and offers a smile.

"Big news, huh?"

I laugh weakly and start off down the hall with TonTon on my heels and Shizune next to me. "Tell me about it. I saw the mass of people outside and thought we were about to get attacked. This, in all honesty, doesn't seem to be much better." I tell her truthfully. I'm kind of nervous about this entire thing. Something just doesn't seem right.

"I know," she lets her breath out in a whoosh. "Sort of mind bottling isn't it?" she looks over at me and frowns, "Sakura, are you okay?"

My heart suddenly pounds in my ear. "Okay? What do you mean. 'Am I okay?'? Why would I not be?" Did I sound as unconvincing to her as I did to myself?

She holds up her hands in mock surrender. "Put away the kunai, it was just a question. You look to be slightly dazed and a little disoriented. Are you not feeling well?"

I could have cried out in relief but instead I looked her right in the eye and with complete honesty, I say, "I'm so fucking tired, you would not believe it."

We head a little more ways down the hall before Shizune turns to me with a weird look in her eye.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"How did you're hair get so long in just a few days?"

I freeze, thinking fast. "I was wearing a wig."

My friend gives me a really weird look, and this is Shizune that we are talking about. She is filled with weird looks. "What?"

"Goodbye!"

* * *

I send a messenger hawk to my brother explaining my recent discovery about the supposed attack on the Holy Lands. I was as detailed as I could be, knowing my brother, he'll want to know everything. He'll probably send his own messenger animal to Madara to let him know what the hell is going on too, unless he already knows about it.

After the bird is away, I take a long shower and crawl into bed, pop some asprin , chug a bottle of water and pass out. I wake up to a dim dawn and automatically look the spot next to me, ready to speak to Itachi only to realize that there is no one there. Itachi isn't here with me, he's back at the base, withering away to nothing while the rest of my naughty Akatsuki puppies are walking about in human form causing all sorts of problems for not only each other but many other people as well, I'm sure.

I need a leash. And lot's of them.

My hand reflexively goes to my pink and white cherry blossom necklace. I run the pad of my finger over the small charm, somehow gaining some sense and stability from it. Dropping my hand I walk to my closet and throw on my nurse's uniform. Might as well get some work done while I'm home.

I run into Naruto on my way to work, he also commented on my hair, I lied and made him all confused.

"Huh? It's always been like this, Naruto. I'm kinda hurt that you wouldn't notice." I say in mock sadness.

"What? But I-"

"And here I thought you loved me."

"_What? _I do love you! I just-"

"Didn't care enough to know that my hair has been long since we became a team." I turn away from him to hide an evil grin.

"Eh? That's not true! You had it short for the Chunin exams! Remember? You cut it because of those Sound ninja those fuckers!" he glares at the ground in a cute pout.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, eyebrows raised. "I don't remember that."

"What? You don't? How could you forget? It wasn't that long ago! You were there! Well I guess you would kinda had to of been." He laughs and shakes his head seemingly finding something amusing about this.

I mock sigh, "No, Naruto, I wasn't there. Only you were there, remember? Oh, you're hopeless."

Naruto makes such a face. "_I'm so confused!"_

I laugh as he sulks away. I love doing that to him no matter how cruel it turns out to be. It's like neglecting an animal. It's so wrong. :)

"Oh, hey Naruto!" I call out to my spiky blond haired friend. He turns to look at me.

"'The hell you want now?" he calls back, smiling good naturally.

"Tell Sasuke to meet me at the hospital at the end of my shift, okay? Don't forget!"

He nods and waves, heading off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

So I was proposed to twice today, as I am usually every day when I go to see Old Man Ryan Kinski. He's asked me to marry him twice every day for the last 3 months and I have agreed every time. How fun.

Turns out Naruto is as reliable as a messenger hawk when it comes to delivering messages so long as he is not distracted much throughout the time of message given or relaying... or much of in between. Then he's reliable. But that's only by a bit.

Sasuke shows up at the front office with his hands stuffed into his pockets and a bored look on his face. "Yo."

"Yo?" I laugh. "You spend way too much time with Kakashi- sensai for your own good."

He shrugs as we head out the front door and into the dark night. "Probably. I should find someone else to waste my time on, but that isn't the point. Naruto said you wanted to see me?" He looks over at me with those calm, yet slightly cold black eyes. He might be our friend again but years of keeping people out wont change him that dramatically or that quickly thought it would really only be wishful thinking.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to talk to you about something personal." I ask slowly, preparing myself mentally for this vicious vocal onslaught that is about to ensue.

"About what?" he asks, eyebrow raised, attention perked.

I swallow and say it before I can chicken out, "Your brother. Itachi."

**A/N: Ohhh and here again the plot thickens! I'm sorry that this took so long to get up. I promise, all my stories will be finished so long as I can keep the ball rolling. Please rate, review and have a great day and don't forget to stay tuned for the next chapter. :D**


End file.
